


Fai piano con il mio cuore

by SummerRain



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cabin Fic, Camping, M/M, OT5
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 12:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerRain/pseuds/SummerRain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I ragazzi vanno in campeggio insieme alla fine dell'estate prima di ricominciare le loro vite separati e Zayn non ha scelta se non di affrontare il piccolo particolare di essere ridicolmente innamorato del suo migliore amico. Basteranno i bagni nudi, i falò, l'alcol e i loro amici molto premurosi perché Zayn e Liam realizzino cosa sta davvero succedendo?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fai piano con il mio cuore

**Author's Note:**

> Questa è la mia traduzione della favolosa "Easy Now, With My Heart" della splendida vastlyunknown, come potete leggere qui sopra. Tutti i meriti vanno a lei, se conoscete l'inglese abbastanza bene leggete (anche) l'originale, ne vale la pena :)

È tutta colpa di Harry.

Okay, è vero, forse Zayn non era completamente contrario all’idea. E forse stava morendo dalla voglia di lasciare la città per un po’. E magari era entusiasta e felice all’idea di passare del tempo con i suoi amici prima della fine dell’estate, quando sarebbero ancora andati ognuno per la propria strada. E non può proprio negare il fatto che è stato ancora più entusiasta quando Liam ha detto che avrebbe rimandato il suo ritorno a Manchester così da poter andare con loro quel weekend.

Comunque, Zayn è davvero seccato ora e se dovesse dare la colpa di questo a quel bastardo bugiardo dai capelli ricci non esiterebbe un fottuto attimo.

“Oops,” Harry sorride imbarazzato mentre Liam e Zayn fanno del loro meglio per non fissare il letto. L’unico letto. Il solo letto rimasto nel cottage.

Zayn lo fissa con tanto veleno quanto ne riesce a raccogliere in quel momento, che, considerando il suo livello di mortificazione, è parecchio.

“Oops?” squittisce Liam prima di schiarirsi la voce.

“Gemma mi aveva detto che ci sarebbero stati abbastanza letti!” si lamenta Harry e sarebbe molto più convincente se non avesse l’espressione di chi viene colto con le mani nel sacco. Zayn gli raserà i capelli a zero mentre dorme e pubblicherà la fotografia della sua testa pelata su Facebook.

“Posso dormire sul pavimento,” si offre Liam e Zayn si prende un momento minuscolo per lasciarsi sciogliere dal semplice fatto che Liam esiste e che questo sembra una ragione sufficiente per qualsiasi cosa. Il mondo, il cosmo, le farfalle, i cupcakes, la musica, i fondoschiena. Sul serio, Zayn pensa che tutto questo sia stato creato perché qualcuno così dolce e fantastico come Liam potesse apprezzarlo.

“Non essere stupido, Liam. Non è che voi due non avete mai diviso un letto prima,” dice Harry mandando gli occhi al cielo e, oh wow, Zayn lo odia davvero ora.

È vero. Zayn e Liam hanno condiviso qualche letto in passato. Hanno fatto tutto quello che due migliori amici possono fare insieme e dividere un letto mentre erano in campeggio è solo una delle cose sulla lunga lista di ciò che Liam e Zayn hanno condiviso sin dall’asilo. Giocattoli, merendine, fumetti, CD, vestiti, amici, famiglie, felicità, dolori, litigi, biglietti di concerti, film… Sono sempre stati loro due contro il mondo.

C’è però il piccolo problema che Zayn è completamente e perdutamente innamorato del suddetto migliore amico. Un piccolo dettaglio, forse, ma a Zayn sembrava tutto. Erano stati lontani l’uno dall’altro per quasi tutto l’anno; Liam frequentando l’università a Manchester mentre Zayn era a Londra a inseguire il suo sogno di diventare il prossimo Usher. Un sogno che fino ad allora gli aveva solo aperto la strada a un sacco di serate da cameriere e a più sigarette di quante se ne potesse realmente permettere.

Zayn ha visto Liam un totale di tre volte negli ultimi dieci mesi. C’era stata quella volta in cui lui era andato a Manchester a ottobre. Avrebbero dovuto aspettare fino a Natale, ma Zayn era pieno di Londra e di nuove storie e non sembravano reali finché non le poteva raccontare a Liam, quindi era saltato su un treno ed era finito nella stanza di Liam e Louis alle 10 di un giovedì mattina. Liam era stato così felice di vederlo che aveva saltato le lezioni e aveva girovagato per Manchester con lui, parlando e ridendo così, stupidamente felici e sollevati di essere insieme ancora una volta. Quella notte, si erano addormentati aggrovigliati e Zayn aveva realizzato che quella era stata la prima notte intera di sonno che era riuscito a fare da quando aveva lasciato Bradford.

E poi c’era stato Natale. Zayn prova a non pensare a quello che è successo perché semplicemente è troppo per lui. Qualche volta, sta sdraiato a letto e potrebbe giurare di sentire ancora la pressione di labbra rosee e piene contro le sue e il solo pensiero lo fa impazzire di desiderio.

Dopo Natale, ci sono voluti parecchi tentativi di persuasione e telefonate imbarazzanti e qualche discorso d’incoraggiamento da Niall prima che Zayn si decidesse a vedere ancora Liam. Tutti insieme i ragazzi sono venuti a vederlo cantare per un pubblico molto ristretto. La sua esibizione è stata uno schifo assoluto, perché Zayn era nervoso di rivederli tutti e il suo solito pianista si era tirato indietro all’ultimo minuto. Il suo rimpiazzo era un’idiota e un principiante. Non c’è stato nemmeno da chiedersi perché non abbiano mai chiesto a Zayn di esibirsi ancora.

Quindi, tutto sommato, questa situazione è davvero meno che ideale. Non ha passato del tempo di qualità con Liam in così tanto e adesso devo dividere un letto. È probabilmente il momento più imbarazzante della vita di Zayn e non è poco, visto che lo scorso giugno ha cantato davanti a degli studenti che l’hanno fischiato per tutto il tempo in cui è stato sul palco.

“Va bene. Il letto è grande abbastanza,” dice alla fine Zayn e spera che la sua voce non suoni debole alle orecchie di Harry e Liam come alle sue.

Harry batte le mani una volta e sorride a entrambi. “Perfetto. Ora, se mi scusate, ho un fidanzato a cui fare le coccole,” dice entusiasta con un occhiolino, prima di trascinare le sue gambe stupidamente lunghe fuori da quella che ora è la stanza di Zayn e Liam.

Fantastico.

“Davvero, non mi spiace dormire sul pavimento,” dice Liam piano e Zayn sente la mascella contrarsi. Bene, se l’idea di dormire con Zayn è all’improvviso così spaventosa per Liam, che faccia pure. Zayn non è un bambino; sa affrontare un rifiuto.

“Fai quello che vuoi Liam,” risponde in modo brusco prima di buttare la sua borsa sul letto. “Vado a fumare una sigaretta.”

Senza guardare il suo migliore amico, Zayn si volta e se ne va. Si rimette le scarpe velocemente e si dirige verso l’esterno. Il cottage che Gemma ha affittato come regalo per il diploma di Harry è veramente bellissimo. Tutto fatto di legno e fascino rustico e bei mobili di quercia; Zayn è piuttosto tentato di prendere una matita e iniziare a fare qualche schizzo. Però, per quanto il cottage in sé sia fantastico, sono in realtà i boschi che lo circondano la ragione per cui i ragazzi sono lì. Alberi maestosi e bellissimi che si estendono per ore, un piccolo lago sul lato della casa, sentieri che conducono a bellissime colline; è così affascinante che la parte cinica di Zayn vorrebbe piangere, ma neanche lui può negare l’attrazione di quel posto. È pacifico e così lontano da tutto che a Zayn sembra di essere in un altro mondo.

Si dirige verso il lago e accende una sigaretta mentre lentamente gli gira intorno. Di tanto in tanto guarda indietro verso la casa e vede i ragazzi che portano dentro la loro roba. Louis ha portato una quantità assurda di bagagli, considerando che staranno lì solo per quattro giorni. Vede Niall seduto sotto al portico, la sua amata chitarra in braccio mentre ride con Harry. Non c’è segno di Liam, però. Zayn sospira e si sente all’improvviso stanco del mondo. Nessuno ti dice che avere sentimenti non ricambiati per la persona più importante della propria vita può essere così estenuante.

Le ultime settimane sono state pazzesche tra famiglia e recuperare il tempo perso e sentire la mancanza di Londra nonostante si senta spesso fottutamente inutile là. Sono state Louis che arriva nel bel mezzo della notte con una bottiglia di vodka e coccole. Sono state pomeriggi passati nel cortile di Liam fingendo disinteresse nel calco mentre gli  altri quattro giocavano. Sono state stare sdraiati sul letto di Harry parlando di musica fino a quando non ci si addormenta. Sono state serate al pub locale dove lavora Niall e dove Zayn qualche volta dà una mano. Sono state film sul divano di Liam, senza parlare ma solo completamente felice di essere proprio lì.

Poi Gemma ha fatto a Harry questa sorpresa e adesso Zayn deve avere a che fare con… sentimenti.

Ugh.

Camminando fa tutto il giro del lago, mettendoci solo quarantacinque minuti perché non è davvero un lago, più che altro un grande stagno. Quando arriva al portico, Liam ha finalmente raggiunto i ragazzi all’esterno della casa.

“Ecco la nostra grande star,” lo prende in giro Louis, alzandosi un po’ da dove stava praticamente recitando il ruolo di coperta umana per Harry.

Zayn sorride ermeticamente e incontra gli occhi di Liam che sta seduto sul massiccio dondolo di legno, da solo. Sembra piccolo e vulnerabile e il pensiero fa rivoltare lo stomaco a Zayn. L’idea che ha fatto star male Liam è ripugnante su ogni livello del suo essere. Quindi, va a sedersi vicino a lui sul dondolo. Liam sembra sorpreso, ma dopo qualche momento si rilassa e offre a Zayn un piccolo sorriso. E quel sorriso significa così tanto per Zayn che si appoggia indietro, scalcia un po’ e butta un braccio sulle spalle di Liam.

“Cosa c’è per cena?” chiede Niall. È seduto davanti a Liam, la schiena appoggiata contro le sue gambe e sta tamburellando leggermente sulla sua chitarra.

Zayn sorride per la domanda affatto inusuale. “Cosa ne dici di decidere tu, Nialler?” dice e Liam gli fa un sorriso.

“Gesù. Saremo ancora qui domani,” si lamenta Louis e Niall gli fa il dito medio.

Zayn lascia che la sua testa cada sulla spalla di Liam e sospira felice. Sì, è bello essere a casa.

***

Passano la serata come fanno spesso quando sono tutti e cinque insieme. È una discussione tranquilla su tutto, da Man U a quali corsi dovrebbe frequentare Harry l’autunno seguente, risate ad alta voce quando Niall inizia un turno di “Ehi, vi ricordate quella volta che Louis ha sfidato Liam a…?” e alla fine di questo Zayn è in lacrime da quanto ha riso. Ma poi Louis suggerisce di fare il bagno nudi e improvvisamente Harry è senza vestiti e sta correndo verso il lago con un urlo e un ugualmente nudo Niall che gli corre dietro. Zayn scuote la testa e li segue lentamente insieme a Liam e a Louis, che sta sorridendo felice tra sé. L’aria fuori è calda, ma non riesce a immaginare che l’acqua sia della stessa temperatura. Louis è completamente fuori.

“Il bagno nudi. Sei proprio triste,” butta lì Zayn rivolgendosi a Louis.

“Sì, non è che avessi bisogno di dare a Harry una scusa per togliersi la maglietta,” afferma Liam impassibile.

“Chissenefrega,” risponde Louis mentre inizia a togliersi i vestiti. “Ho un ragazzo figo e un lago a mia disposizione. Ovvio che cercherò di sfruttare la situazione.”

“Ovvio,” dice Liam sarcastico e Zayn gli sorride fiero di lui. Il sarcasmo di Liam è qualcosa di cui Zayn si prende tutto il merito.

“Sapete, per essere due persone che non si sono viste quasi negli ultimi mesi, suonate ancora piuttosto simili,” sottolinea Louis con la testa piegata da un lato.

“Zayn è il mio migliore amico,” si difende Liam, come se questo spiegasse tutto. E in un certo senso è così. Fa sentire Zayn grande e al caldo.

Louis fa un verso e pizzica la guancia di Liam. “Voi due siete adorabili,” dice con una voce da bambino.

“Fottiti, Tommo,” dice Zayn e schiaffeggia la mano di Louis lontano dalla faccia di Liam.

“Ahi! Calmati, maestà. Non c’è bisogno di fare il perfettino con me. Quindi, avete intenzione di unirvi al divertimento?” chiede Louis appena prima di piegarsi per rimuovere anche i suoi boxer. Sorride vivacemente mentre Liam e Zayn gli riservano sguardi indifferenti identici.

“Preferirei mangiare la mia mano destra,” dice Zayn con un sorriso cattivo.

“Ancora paura dell’acqua, eh, Malik? Cosa mi dici tu, dolce Liam?”

Liam scrolla le spalle, ma lancia un’occhiata laterale a Zayn. “Non so.”

“Vai,” dice Zayn con un cenno del capo. “Qualcuno deve impedire a Louis di essere eccessivamente stupido.”

“Sono ancora qui,” replica Louis aggrottando le soppracciglia.

“Sfortunatamente,” sbiascica Zayn. Louis sbuffa stizzito ma si gira e corre a raggiungere Harry e Niall in acqua. Harry urla e salta sopra di lui, mentre lo ricopre di baci. Niall coglie l’occasione per inzuppare Louis. Zayn adora Niall.

“Sei sicuro che non ti va?” Liam chiede mentre inizia a togliersi i vestiti. Zayn deglutisce intorno a un sorriso tirato.

“Sto bene, Li. In realtà, sono piuttosto stanco, perciò mi siederò qui e vi guarderò.”

Liam lascia cadere la sua maglietta bianca a terra e Zayn non può evitare ai suoi occhi di andare alla deriva sul petto di Liam. È un petto delizioso. Sul serio, dovrebbero dare delle medaglie a Zayn solo perché non sta sbavando. Gli è concesso guardare. Quei pettorali e addominali sono lì per una ragione e Liam lavora abbastanza duramente per averli, quindi, sì, Zayn lascia che i suoi occhi vaghino, ma è solo per rendere giustizia al lavoro di Liam.

Zayn all’improvviso viene distolto dai suoi pensieri poco platonici sul suo migliore amico quando Liam lo prende per un polso e lo tira più vicino. Okay, questa è decisamente una cattiva idea. Zayn dimentica come si respira per un momento o due. O tre.

“Ti prometto di tenerti al sicuro,” dice Liam delicatamente e il cuore di Zayn diventa così grande nel suo petto che si sente troppo piccolo per contenerlo.

“Okay,” si ritrova stupidamente a dire ma non riesce a rimpiangerlo quando Liam gli sorride. Sa da molto tempo che non sarà mai in grado di resistere al sorriso di Liam. Non dal primo giorno di asilo, quando occhi castani e vivaci si erano arricciati nella sua direzione e avevano offerto a Zayn metà della sua merenda, perché un bullo aveva spinto Zayn sulla sua, schiacchiandola.

I due ragazzi si girano di spalle pudicamente per togliersi i vestiti. Ci vogliono solo pochi secondi ad entrambi per essere completamente nudi e anche meno a Zayn per dare fottutamente di matto quando realizza di essere completamente nudo di fianco a un Liam ugualmente privo di vestiti.

Sì, Harry dovrà perdere i suoi capelli; è l’unico modo in cui Zayn potrà sentirsi meglio per tutto quello che sta succedendo. È colpa di Harry se il suo pene e il pene di Liam sono completamente esposti all’aria aperta ma non solo Zayn non potrà sfruttare l’occasione, ma ha anche accettato di tuffarsi in un fottuto lago. La testa rasata di Harry è l’unico modo per compensare la perdita di dignità di Zayn.

“Pronto?” chiede con la voce che gli trema. Si obbliga a guardare Liam dritto negli occhi. Le sole fonti di luce sono la luna piena e la luce proveniente dal patio, quindi non è molto ma Zayn è sicuro che le guance di Liam siano più rosse del solito. Sta sorridendo, comunque, quel sorriso dolce e soffice che un giorno sarà la fine di Zayn.

“Facciamo a chi arriva primo?” chiede Liam con le sopracciglia che si alzano in un’espressione di sfida. Zayn si sente all’improvviso pieno di vita, che quasi gli causa le vertigini, perché lì c’è Liam e Liam è tutto ciò che c’è di buono e familiare ed eccitante ci sia nel mondo di Zayn. Sorride e prima che Liam abbia il tempo di reagire, parte di corsa verso l’acqua.

“Imbroglione,” gli urla dietro Liam ma sta ridendo. I piedi di Zayn incespicano su piccole pietre appuntite, ma non gli importa. Fa uno scatto in avanti quando sente che Liam si sta avvicinando e ride quando lo sente imprecare di nuovo.

“Merda!” soffia fuori Zayn quando i suoi piedi raggiungono l’acqua fredda, ma non si ferma finchè non raggiunge Niall, che lancia un braccio sopra le sue spalle, sorridendo felice.

“Come butta?”

“Non molto bene e non per un po’,” risponde Zayn e i ragazzi scoppiano a ridere.

“È troppo fottutamente freddo per essere agosto,” si lamenta Liam.

“Siamo nel nord dell’Inghilterra, caro. Non è mai abbastanza caldo,” lo ammonisce Louis.

Niall fa una smorfia e lo schizza. Le cose degenerano in fretta da quel punto. Louis si offende moltissimo per la mossa di Niall, perché non importa che fosse già completamente fradicio. Ogni momento nella vita di Louis è un’opportunità per scatenare il dramma. Quindi salta su Niall e Harry salta sopra di loro e Liam va a mettersi davanti a Zayn, per evitare che uno di loro inzuppi Zayn. Il cuore di Zayn si gonfia.

Qualche estate prima, l’anno dopo che loro cinque diventassero una cosa sola, l’anno in cui Liam e Zayn non erano più da soli e avevano scoperto che andava bene anche se non lo erano, avevano passato una giornata alla piscina locale e Louis aveva spinto Zayn nella parte più profonda della piscina. Per essere giusti nei confronti di Louis, lui non sapeva niente dell’incapacità di nuotare di Zayn e della sua paura paralizzante dei grandi specchi d’acqua. Liam era saltato nella piscina e aveva tirato fuori Zayn prima che lui avesse tempo per essere preso dal panico. Liam poi aveva iniziato a urlare contro Louis fino a quando Louis non si era scusato. Nonostante l’evento traumatico, quello era uno dei momenti più belli della vita di Zayn.

Si sposta un po’ più vicino a Liam e, assicurandosi che il suo bacino non sfiori nemmeno il sedere di Liam (e non è forse quel pensiero magnificamente e paurosamente bello), aggancia il mento sulla spalla di Liam.

“Cinque sterline su Niall,” dice sorridendo.

Liam si volta per guardarlo e i loro nasi si sfiorano. Il respiro di Zayn si incastra nella sua gola, ma lui non si sposta di un millimetro, e nemmeno Liam. “Ci sto, Malik.”

Si sorridono e Zayn pensa, va bene. Può essere stupidamente innamorato di Liam e non essere ricambiato, perché ha ancora questo. La sofferenza, il senso di colpa e la solitudine di quei sentimenti non hanno la meglio sulla felicità indicibile che prova ad essere il migliore amico di Liam. È la ragione principale per cui non ha mai fatto niente per conquistare Liam. Non è che a Liam non piacciano i ragazzi e non è che Zayn non l’abbia beccato a fissarlo, qualche volta, ma sarebbe qualcosa di più di un’attrazione fisica? Zayn dubita seriamente. Perciò, può non essere l’intimità che vorrebbe, ma è intimo abbastanza. Sa di essere fortunato ad avere qualcuno come Liam nella sua vita e non è davvero pronto a rischiare di perdere questa cosa.

Tornano a guardare gli altri tre che si divertono per un po’, ma stare immobili nell’acqua gelida sta facendo tremare i denti a Zayn, così inizia a muoversi un po’ intorno. Liam si gira a guardarlo, un sorriso morbido che gioca sulle sue labbra.

“Non hai paura di bagnarti?” lo prende in giro dolcemente.

“Ho più paura di perdere le palle,” scuote le spalle Zayn.

“Giusto,” risponde Liam e nuota più vicino a lui. Si nuotano attorno per un po’, tenendo un occhio su Harry, Louis e Niall. Zayn in realtà sa nuotare, ha imparato con Liam qualche estate prima, perché era diventato troppo imbarazzante essere l’unico del gruppo a non essere capace. È solo che preferirebbe comunque non nuotare e lo fa solo quando Liam è presente.

Qualche momento dopo, Niall li raggiunge e Zayn si volta per vedere Harry e Louis che si baciano. Sembra quasi doloroso da dov’è lui, ma sa come sono Harry e Louis a volte. Scoppi violenti di passione a inframezzare un sacco di dolcezza e tenerezza.

“Ti senti escluso, Niall?” chiede Liam.

“Eh, ci sono abituato.”

“Dovremmo rientrare?” chiede Zayn fermandosi e appoggiando i piedi a terra.

“E cosa facciamo coi bambini?” Niall fa un cenno verso Harry e Louis che si stanno proprio in quel momento facendo le coccole, le gambe di Louis attorno alla vita di Harry mentre gli sussurra qualcosa all’orecchio.

“Staranno bene”, li rassicura Liam mentre inizia a uscire dall’acqua. Una volta di nuovo sulla spiaggia, si accorgono che non hanno preparato degli asciugamani, perciò Niall corre verso il cottage a prenderne qualcuno. Zayn, che inizia a sentirsi leggermente imbarazzato a stare lì in piedi completamente nudo davanti a Liam, si allunga a prendere la sua maglietta appallottolata e inizia ad asciugarsi. Liam fa lo stesso e i due si sorridono. Gli occhi di Liam viaggiano lungo il corpo di Zayn e Zayn sente il calore del suo sguardo investire tutto il suo essere.

“Quanti?” chiede Liam, gli occhi incollati al lupo tatuato sulla gamba di Zayn. Ormai è una sorta di tradizione. Ogni volta che si vedono dopo un periodo di separazione, Liam chiederà a Zayn il numero dei suoi tatuaggi.

“Un po’,” risponde Zayn, perché ha perso il conto molto tempo fa. E non è che i tatuaggi sul suo braccio destro si riescano a distinguere ancora l’uno dall’altro, comunque.

“Mi piacciono le ali,” dice Liam mentre indica il petto di Zayn.

“Quello ha fatto un sacco di male,” dice Zayn in un sussulto. “Mi piace la piuma,” aggiunge mentre i suoi occhi scivolano sul tatuaggio sul braccio di Liam. È veramente bello e appare davvero incredibile contro il braccio muscoloso di Liam.

“Ho ancora tanta strada da fare prima di raggiungere te. O Harry. O Louis,” sorride.

“Va bene così,” dice Zayn leggero e il sorriso di Liam cresce ancora di più.

Niall torna qualche secondo dopo con tanti asciugamani che potrebbero costruirci una piccola fortezza. Ci si avvolgono e si dirigono verso il portico, dove decidono di fermarsi sul dondolo.

“Dormiamo fuori stanotte,” dice Niall, la testa sepolta nella spalla di Zayn. Liam e Zayn si sorridono complici sopra la sua testa e annuiscono.

“Certo, amico.”

Quando Harry e Louis finalmente li raggiungono, Niall e Liam hanno trascinato materassi e coperte e cuscini fuori all’aperto. Posizionano i materassi uno di fianco all’altro e poi rientrano per farsi la doccia e indossare i pigiami caldi e asciutti. Una volta che sono tutti pronti per andare a letto, si sdraiano su quei letti improvvisati e si accoccolano uno vicino all’altro. Zayn è accucciato tra Liam e Harry e Louis dietro Harry e Niall dietro Liam.

“È bello essere a casa,” dice Louis dolcemente mentre fa scorrere una mano tra i capelli di Harry.

“Non andiamocene mai,” dice Niall e Zayn si allunga sopra Liam per prendergli la mano.

“Sì, non andiamocene,” Liam sorride e infila la testa nella curva della spalla di Zayn.

“Cristo, siamo i ragazzi più sdolcinati che abbiano mai graziato il pianeta della loro presenza,” dice Harry affettuosamente.

“Dillo ancora domani quando avrai l’erezione di Zayn nella schiena,” mormora Louis maliziosamente e Zayn non si spreca neanche a rispondere.

“Geloso?” chiede Harry a Louis.

“Non inizierete questa cosa con il resto di noi qui presenti a fare da testimoni,” ordina Liam dal collo di Zayn e il suo respiro caldo contro la sua pelle fa rabbrividire Zayn. È un miracolo che il battito del cuore di Zayn non stia facendo tremare i materassi sotto di loro.

“È decisamente geloso,” sussurra ad alta voce Louis a Harry, che ridacchia. Liam e Zayn li ignorano, ma in effetti Liam si rannicchia più vicino a Zayn ed è così che questo si addormenta la prima notte. Non deve preoccuparsi di condividere un letto da solo con Liam.

Zayn comprerà decisamente qualcosa di costoso e enorme per il suo compleanno.

\---

Il giorno dopo, dopo un’abbondante colazione preparata da Harry e Liam, decidono di andare a fare una passeggiata e di accamparsi in cima a una delle colline. Ci mettono quasi tutta la mattina per arrampicarsi sul sentiero. Zayn, che si avvicina molto a fare esercizio fisico come una persona normale (cioè mai) si lamenta per tutto il tragitto, ma deve ammettere che la vista dalla cima della collina lascia senza fiato. Dopo che hanno preparato il campo e mangiato i panini che Louis and Niall hanno preparato prima della partenza, Zayn si siede sul bordo di una roccia con uno dei suoi taccuini. Disegna per la maggior parte del pomeriggio, mentre Harry, Louis e Niall giocano a calcio. Liam sta con lui. Ha una piccola pila di fumetti e interrompe Zayn di tanto in tanto per parlare della morte di un personaggio o per mostrargli un particolare disegno.

È uno dei pomeriggi più rilassanti che Zayn abbia avuto in parecchio tempo.

Quando ha finito di disegnare, fa vedere il risultato a Liam, gli occhi del quale diventano intensi per un momento, mentre lo osserva.

“Lo tengo io,” dice semplicemente, strappando la pagina dal taccuino.

“Okay,” sorride Zayn.

Quando il sole inizia a tramontare, Louis, Niall e Harry si riuniscono attorno a loro e si mettono tutti insieme a guardare il tramonto. La mente di Zayn è completamente in pace. Nessuna audizione a cui correre, nessun cliente idiota da fissare, niente stress per l’affitto, nessuna chiamata di sua madre in cui entrambi rischiano di piangere. Solo Zayn e i suoi ragazzi ed è meraviglioso.

Più tardi accendono un fuoco e mangiano s’mores1 a cena. Louis racconta agli altri del ballo di fine anno scolastico di Harry e, anche se hanno sentito quella storia centinaia di volte ormai, nessuno lo ferma. Niall parla loro della ragazza che ultimamente gli manda sms criptici che potrebbero essere minacce di morte oppure un modo di flirtare, nessuno riesce a decidere. Harry inizia una storia su come uno dei suoi amici musicisti, Ed, si sia trasferito a Londra all’inizio dell’estate, ma dopo quindici minuti di Ed non ancora a Londra e Harry che sbiascica cose su lunghi viaggi in treno, Louis ha pietà degli altri (a Louis non dispiacciono le storie di Harry, lo guarda sempre teneramente mentre il suo ragazzo balbetta incoerentemente) e lo bacia per farlo tacere. Liam parla di corse campestri e del rinnovo della sua borsa di studio e dei suoi nuovi compagni all’università e di come stare in camera con Louis sia stata l’idea peggiore mai avuta, perché non pulisce mai e non smette mai di parlare e a volte Liam sente dei lamenti mentre lui è al telefono con Harry ed è davvero triste e brutto. Zayn parla ancora un po’ di Londra. Di camminare per il mercato di Notting Hill intorno a Camden di notte e di quella volta che ha visto Noel Gallagher su Carnaby Street.

È una serata stranamente tranquilla per loro, ma è davvero piacevole.

Zayn e Liam devono condividere una tenda, ma Zayn ha passato una giornata così bella che non trova le energie per avere una crisi al proposito. Si preparano lentamente per andare a letto e Zayn si sistema nel suo sacco a pelo con la schiena rivolta verso Liam e Liam fa lo stesso.

“Buona notte, amori miei,” grida Louis e Zayn e LIam ridono quando sentono Niall e Harry ripetere quel sentimentalismo.

“Buona notte, piccolo,” urla Zayn alla fine.

“Ehi!” grida Louis, ma nessuno gli risponde.

“Oggi è stato davvero bello,” dice Liam con gli occhi che sorridono.

Zayn annuisce. “Mhm. Nonostante tutto l’arrampicarsi.”

“Sei andato bene,” dice Liam mandando gli occhi al cielo.

“Mi avresti portato tu se fossi caduto, Leeyum?” chiede Zayn scherzosamente e la faccia di Liam fa questo cosa. Diventa completamente dolce e seria all’improvviso. Il cuore di Zayn ha un tremito nel suo petto. La mano di Liam si avvicina a dove la mano di Zayn è appoggiata tra i due sacchi a pelo. Intreccia le dita alle sue e guarda Zayn con un sorriso tenero.

“L’avrei fatto. Sempre” dice e Zayn sente quelle parole depositarsi nel suo cuore, scavando un percorso che nessun altro sarà capace di percorrere.

_Quando sono con te, non c’è nessun altro posto dove vorrei essere. E io sono una persona che vorrebbe sempre essere in un altro posto_ _. 2_

Zayn si ricorda di aver letto quella citazione di David Levithan qualche anno prima e quanto lo abbia fatto pensare a Liam. In quel momento, non è mai stato più vero.

“Bene,” sussurra finalmente e Liam stringe le loro dita ancora più vicine.

E forse le cose non sono perfette. Ancora non hanno parlato del bacio sotto il vischio e c’è ancora la questione che fra pochi giorni ripartiranno e saranno così lontani l’uno dall’altro. E c’è ancora il vuore di Zayn che cerca di raggiungere e desidera qualcosa di più. Ma per ora, a Zayn non importa. È perfettamente felice di tutte le loro imperfezioni.

Zayn dorme tutta la notte e si sveglia con la mano di Liam ancora nella sua.

\---

Quando raggiungono il cottage il giorno dopo, Zayn è ancora una volta esausto e si dirige verso la stanza sua e di Liam per fare una dormita. Quasi ride del fatto che solo due giorni prima il pensiero della “stanza sua e di Liam” l’avrebbe mandato immediatamente a fumarsi una sigaretta, ma ora semplicemente si sistema sopra le coperte e sorride mentre cerca il profumo di Liam su uno dei cuscini che hanno usato quando hanno dormito all’aperto la prima notte.

Si sveglia attorno alle quattro, con un po’ di fame e di voglia di fumare. Si rinfresca velocemente e si dirige verso la cucina deserta, dove trova un piatto con un hamburger e delle patatine e un bigliettino.

_Siamo al lago. –Liam.  
xx_

  
Zayn riscalda il cibo (anche se il fatto di mangiare patatine molli scaldate gli fa male all’anima) e si dirige fuori con il piatto e una lattina di coca presa dal frigo. Si sistema su una delle sedie che i ragazzi hanno lasciato sulla spiaggia. Cerca con lo sguardo i suoi amici che sembrano essere presi da un match di wrestling. Niall è sulle spalle di Liam e Louis su quelle di Harry. Appena Zayn prende il primo morso del suo effettivamente delizioso hamburger, Niall cade dalle spalle di Liam e Louis urla felice.

Harry porta una mano verso l’alto e Louis gli dà il cinque.

Il pomeriggio prosegue con Zayn che legge un libro sulla spiaggia e il resto di loro ancora in acqua a giocare e a rifiutarsi di crescere. Ognuno di loro prova a convincerlo a entrare in acqua durante tutto il pomeriggio, ma il libro di Zayn è troppo interessante e lui si sente parecchio impigrito, quindi rimane dov’è. Questo non significa che non ha smesso di leggere qualche volta per godersi la vista di un Liam bagnato e senza maglietta che flette i muscoli ridendo felice. Zayn sorride ogni volta che viene beccato e semplicemente saluta con la mano, sperando di non sembrare uno stupido idiota.

Cerca di ricordare quando i suoi sentimenti verso Liam siano cambiati. Desidera di poter fissare un momento nella loro storia che sia IL momento in cui Zayn ha alzato lo sguardo e improvvisamente Liam non era più solo il suo migliore amico. La verità è che non c’è stato un momento così. Ci si è ritrovato nel mezzo prima di realizzare che fosse iniziata. (E, sì, Zayn ha letto Jane Austen, tutti dovrebbero.) È ancora più difficile ricordare un tempo in cui Liam non fosse il sole e la luna e tutte le stelle per lui. È sempre stato la persona di Zayn. Ha sempre saputo ogni piccolo dettaglio di ogni evento nella vita di Zayn. È sempre stato il cuore di Zayn, questo non era mai stato in discussione. Zayn però non ha avuto altra scelta se non quella di accettare la realtà della situazione quando gli ormoni si sono messi in mezzo e toccarsi al pensiero di Liam in ginocchio era diventato il suo piccolo sporco segreto.

Non proprio il suo segreto, però, perché quando hanno fatto amicizia con Louis al college, che si era portato dietro Harry che era il migliore amico di Niall, Zayn era ovvio come un palloncino a forme di cuore, solo in forma umana. Be’, ovvio per tutti tranne che per Liam. La madre di Liam spesso gli sorride maliziosamente e il corpo intero di Zayn arrossisce per l’umiliazione. Ogni dannata volta. La sua stessa madre qualche volta lo prende in giro per una notte passata da Liam. Le sue sorelle diventano intenzionalmente più irritanti e imbarazzanti possibile quando Liam li va a trovare. Ogni San Valentino, Louis manda anonimamente a Zayn una scatola di cioccolatini e un biglietto e cerca di convincerlo che siano da parte di Liam. Harry spesso li chiude a chiave da qualche parte alle feste, sperando che il semplice fatto che loro siano soli in una stanza spinga Zayn a saltare addosso a Liam. Harry è deluso ogni volta perché Liam sorride semplicemente e porta Zayn a sedersi da qualche parte per parlare. Non sembra mai disturbato dalle buffonate dei suoi amici. Niall è l’unico che non ha mai interferito.

“Hai abbastanza cose con cui fare i conti, amico. E anch’io,” era solito dire a Zayn con un sorriso quando questo gli chiedeva come mai e questo era esattamente il motivo per cui Niall era la sua persona preferita al mondo.

Andava bene finché aveva Liam al suo fianco. Poteva affrontarlo, dopotutto non era stato il primo essere umano a innamorarsi del proprio migliore amico (il cliché era leggermente amaro sulla sua lingua, ma aveva affrontato anche quello perché il migliore amico in questione era Liam e, davvero, come chiunque potesse resistergli rimaneva un grande mistero per Zayn). Comunque, l’università e Londra e dieci mesi lontani avevano reso Zayn praticamente disperato. Era affamato degli occhi di Liam su di sé e delle sue braccia attorno a sé e delle sue risate nelle orecchie.

Per farla breve, a Zayn mancava Liam.

Quindi lo fissa mezzo nudo nel lago ed è leggermente imbarazzato di essere beccato, ma dimentica velocemente di esserlo quando Liam lo abbaglia con un sorriso. È sia una maledizione sia una benedizione essere innamorati di Liam Payne.

Torna a _Good Omens_  e obbliga i suoi occhi a non vagare lontano.

I ragazzi escono dall’acqua solo quando il sole sta per tramontare e ancora una volta si accalcano vicini uno all’altro e guardano il cielo bruciare d’arancio e di rosa e poi risolversi in un blu inchiostro.

“Stasera ci spacchiamo,” dichiara Louis prima di leccare la guancia di Harry.

“A me sta bene,” ride Niall mentre Harry si asciuga la guancia.

Zayn si scambia un’occhiata con Liam. “Non ho intenzione di pulire il vomito di nessuno, se non il mio,” afferma Liam.

“È successo una volta,” piagnucola Harry.

“È comunque una di troppo.”

La metà dei bagagli che Louis ha trascinato con sé tre giorni prima sono in realtà pieni fino all’orlo di tutti i generi di alcol. Il che, anche considerando che hanno con sé Niall, è un pochino esagerato.

“Quando hai detto ci spacchiamo…,” Zayn aggrotta un sopracciglio.

“Intendevo in modo spettacolare, ridicolo, da vincere dei premi,” sorride Louis con le braccia aperte davanti al tavolo sul quale sono disposte circa venticinque bottiglie.

“Non che io non sia d’accordo con il piano ma c’è qualche ragione particolare per cui vuoi fare questa cosa stasera?” chiede Zayn.

“Perché settimana prossima Harry si trasferisce nel Kent, Niall torna in Irlanda il fottuto folletto, tu torni a Londra prima che il mese finisca e io e il povero Liam andiamo a Manchester tra qualche giorno,” tutti sono diventati silenziosi e Louis sta sorridendo ma i suoi occhi sono bagnati. Anche gli occhi di Zayn pungono perché lo capisce fottutamente bene. “Ed è uno schifo e voglio ubriacarmi con i miei ragazzi e dimenticare la realtà per una notte,” finisce Louis con la voce roca. Harry si aggrappa a lui in un abbraccio stretto e qualcuno prende la mano di Zayn. Lui guarda su solo per trovare Liam schiacciato al suo fianco. Zayn stringe la sua mano e appoggia la testa sulla sua spalla.

“Spacchiamoci in modo spettacolare, ridicolo, da vincere dei premi, allora,” proclama Niall alzando il pugno in aria. Poi si spalma addosso a Louis e a Harry. Liam e Zayn fanno altrettanto e qualche lacrima viene versata, ma va bene perché nessuno di loro ne parlerà mai più.

Alla fine della serata, Zayn ha dimenticato il suo stesso nome, Louis sta dormendo sopra al pianoforte in un angolo del cottage, Harry è ancora una volta completamente nudo che cerca di salire addosso a Louis, Niall sta dormendo sul dondolo di fuori e Liam è in cucina che si prepara un panino. Zayn si scolla dal divano e incespica fino da lui.

“Ciaaaaaao,” gli sorride.

“Ciao,” ridacchia Liam. “Quanto sei ubriaco?”

“Taaaaaaaanto ubriaco. Tipo. Più ubriaco della volta che ho baciato Louis,” risponde Zayn facendo aggrottare le ciglia a Liam.

“Possiamo non tirarlo fuori ogni volta che ci prendiamo una sbronza?”

È il turno di Zayn di ridacchiare. “È stata una pomiciata niente male.”

“Finché Harry non ti ha preso a pugni,” il cipiglio di Liam diventa più marcato. Fa sì che Zayn si avvicini e lisci le sue sopracciglia con le dita. Liam si inclina verso il suo tocco e le labbra si contraggono verso l’alto.

“Non sapevo che piacesse a Harry.”

“Era il piano di Louis dall’inizio,” Liam finalmente sorride e Zayn si sente meglio.

“Di farmi prendere a pugni da Harry?”

“Be’, quello è stato un vantaggio aggiunto. Voleva solo far ingelosire Harry.”

“Ha funzionato fin troppo bene.”

“È Louis in tutta la sua gloria. Prendersi quello che vuole nel modo più caotico possibile,” ride Liam e Zayn lo imita.

Guarda Liam che sembra un po’ meno influenzato dall’alcol del resto di loro. Zayn stringe gli occhi.

“Quanto sei ubriaco?”

“Assolutamente non quanto voi,” sorride fiero Liam.

“Non è giusto,” mugola Zayn.

“Qualcuno deve assicurarsi che nessuno muoia. Andiamo, splendore, mettiamo tutti a letto.”

Zayn è sorpreso dal vezzeggiativo ma sorride timidamente a Liam e lo segue fino all’uscio. Riescono a portare Niall a letto senza troppi problemi, ma è un po’ più difficile districare Harry e Louis l’uno dall’altro.

“Andiamo, piccolo cretino,” Zayn lancia un’occhiataccia a Louis che si rifiuta di lasciar andare la schiena di Harry. “Stiamo solo cercando di spostarti dal pianoforte, non dalla tua anima gemella.”

“Ma-,” farfuglia Louis.

“Okay, è abbastanza,” ringhia Liam e wow questo sì che è sexy. Afferra Harry e tira abbastanza forte da strapparlo completamente da Louis. Chiunque altro sarebbe caduto sul suo stesso sedere, ma Liam semplicemente trasporta un Harry sconcertato al letto suo e di Louis. Dopodiché è solo questione di sorreggere Louis mentre scende dal piano e cammina fino alla sua stanza. Ci vuole un po’ perché Zayn è poco sobrio lui stesso, ma ci riesce abbastanza bene.

“Hai visto?” Louis respira sulla faccia di Zayn mentre lasciano il salotto. “Ha preso in braccio Harry-lo-yeti come se non pesasse niente.”

Zayn sta attivamente cercando di non pensarci o il suo cervello potrebbe effettivamente esplodere all’interno del suo cranio.

“Liam si allena,” è tutto quello che riesce a dire.

“Aw, Zayney. Sono davvero davvero dispiaciuto che tu abbia una cotta per il ragazzo della porta accanto più figo che si sia mai visto,” dice Louis dando delle pacche sulla guancia di Zayn.

“Anche io,” Zayn non riesce a evitare di sorridere.

“Quanto sei innamorato esattamente?” chiede Louis con un’espressione comprensiva e Zayn dovrebbe sentirsi in imbarazzo a rivelare qualcosa sull’argomento quando Liam è appena oltre il corridoio, ma è ovviamente troppo infastidito per realizzarlo. Lo Zayn del futuro sarà davvero molto arrabbiato con lo Zayn del presente.

“Innamorato come lo sei tu, dolcezza,” risponde e, Dio, è così bello dirlo ad alta voce di tanto in tanto. È dannatamente fantastico, in effetti.

“Allora un casino. Tipo, un casino, casino,” dice Louis con gli occhi spalancati.

Zayn sospira. “Lo so.”

“Anche lui ti ama, lo sai?”

“Non essere sciocco,” sbuffa Zayn.

“Sei la sua persona preferita. Harry ed io parliamo di voi due tutto il tempo. Vi vogliamo un sacco di bene,” dice Louis mentre seppellisce la testa nell’incavo della spalla di Zayn. Zayn posa un bacio sulla sua testa.

“Ti voglio bene anch’io, Lou.”

Qualche secondo dopo, Louis è felicemente di nuovo tra le braccia di Harry.

“Se c’è mai stato un momento da fotografia,” sussurra Liam nell’orecchio di Zayn che sorride e tira fuori il cellulare dalla tasca dei jeans. Scatta un paio di fotografie di Harry e Louis sul letto e poi Liam e Zayn ne scattano ancora un paio con loro due che fanno smorfie sopra la coppia.

“Ora di dormire?” chiede Liam ancora ridacchiando mentre getta un braccio sulla spalla di Zayn.

“Per favore.”

Si dirigono verso la loro stanza e velocemente si sbarazzano di pantaloni e magliette prima di cadere sul letto. Zayn si accorge che questa sarà l’unica volta che condivideranno effettivamente un letto da soli durante quella vacanza, ma anche l’ultima in Dio solo sa quanto. Invece di farlo sentire nervoso, questa cosa lo rende profondamente infelice. Probabilmente darà la colpa alla sua ubriachezza più tardi per quello che fa in quel momento, ma non pensa nemmeno quando butta una gamba sopra quella di Liam e preme se stesso contro il suo migliore amico.

“Meglio del pavimento, eh?” sorride.

Liam porta una delle sue mani tra i capelli di Zayn e risponde al suo sorriso. “Molto.”

Zayn lascia che la realtà dell’intero corpo di Liam schiacciato contro il suo si depositi attorno a lui. Respira nel profumo dolce e giovane di Liam e mormora qualcosa in segno di approvazione.

“Mi hai chiamato ‘splendore’,” sussurra.

“Sì,” concorda Liam passando le dita tra i capelli di Zayn. È così incredibilmente piacevole che Zayn quasi si mette a fare le fusa.

“Perché?” chiede a voce ancora bassa.

Liam non sta sorridendo ma, grazie alla luce della luna che risplende attraverso la finestra, Zayn riesce a vedere che i suoi occhi traboccano di una felicità tranquilla.

“Perché è quello che sei, Zayn. Completamente e assolutamente splendido. Ogni piccolo pezzo di te.”

Zayn respira profondamente. “Lo sei anche tu.”

Liam si sposta, avvicinando i loro volti così tanto che Zayn riesce a mettere a fuoco solo gli occhi di Liam. Zayn muove le mani dalla schiena di Liam e le appoggia sul suo petto. Sente il battito del suo cuore sotto la sua pelle calda.

“Ti ricordi di Natale, Zayn?” chiede Liam ansimando leggermente. Zayn riesce solo ad annuire. “Possiamo farlo di nuovo?” chiede con voce flebile e occhi disperati.

“Liam,” è tutto quello che riesce a dire, perché non avrebbe mai potuto immaginare questo. Quando Louis e Harry li hanno spinti sotto il vischio molti mesi prima, Zayn era pieno di così tante emozioni contrastanti (uccidere Harry e Louis sopra a tutto il resto) che non sapeva cosa fare.

“È solo un bacio,” aveva detto Liam e Zayn aveva fatto spallucce e avrebbe dovuto essere solo un amichevole sfiorarsi di labbra, ma Liam aveva lasciato che le sue labbra si aprissero e Zayn aveva provato a inseguire il suo sapore dolce e improvvisamente era diventata un bacio serio, che aveva lasciato entrambi senza fiato e Zayn poi era corso via prima che qualcuno potesse dire una parola. Ha pensato spesso all’incidente, ma ha cercato intensamente di non immaginare quello che Liam aveva pensato, perché quello gli faceva venire voglia di cavarsi gli occhi dalle orbite. E ora, eccoli lì. Liam lo sta guardando con qualcosa di simile all’adorazione negli occhi e le sue dita stanno tracciando la forma delle sopracciglia di Zayn con una venerazione tale che il respiro di Zayn gli viene strappato dai polmoni. Non può credere che stia succedendo.

“Non sono- non sono riuscito a smettere di pensarci,” confessa Liam lievemente e la sua voce spezza il cuore di Zayn.

“Davvero?”

“Tu sei tutto ciò a cui penso. Sempre. Mi sei mancato così tanto.”

Zayn chiude gli occhi, costringendo il suo cervello ad assorbire ogni piccolo dettaglio di quel momento. La forma del corpo di Liam contro il suo, il profumo fantastico della sua gola, il suono dolce della sua voce e il modo in cui il battito del suo cuore danza sotto i polpastrelli di Zayn.

“Mi sei mancato anche tu,” soffia fuori mentre riapre gli occhi.

Liam lo studia per un attimo e poi si morde le labbra per evitare di sorridere.

“Non ne hai idea, vero?” la voce di Liam tentenna per il divertimento, ma c’è qualcosa di quasi triste nella profondità dei suoi occhi. Qualcosa come tormento e no, Zayn non vuole vedere questo.

“Di cosa?” chiede con una voce appena riconoscibile.

Liam scuote la testa e poi porta la sua bocca su quella di Zayn ed è come se ogni parte di Zayn sospirasse di sollievo al tocco delle labbra di Liam sulle sue. È il bacio più delicato che Zayn abbia mai conosciuto. Liam si prende il suo tempo, come se stesse cercando di assaporare ogni secondo. Le loro labbra scivolano le une contro le altre come se fossero state create da sempre per farlo. Le labbra di Liam sono proprio come le ricorda, calde, soffici e piene e fantastiche e deliziose. Zayn smette di respirare per un po’, sperando che sarà abbastanza per fermare il tempo per il resto dell’eternità. Di sicuro, se c’è un momento che deve essere ricordato per sempre, è questo.

Troppo presto però le labbra di Liam lasciano le sue e Zayn geme per la perdita. Prende un respiro profondo e lascia che i suoi occhi si aprano.

“Di questo,” sussurra Liam con voce roca. “Del fatto che ti amo così tanto che mi trasferirò a Londra il prossimo semestre. Ti amo così tanto che non sono stato in grado di scopare nessun altro senza immaginare te invece di loro. Ti amo così tanto che ti odio un po’. Ti amo così tanto che non vale davvero la pena di fare niente se non ci sei tu con cui condividere tutto. Ti amo così tanto che l’anno che ho appena passato lontano da te è stato il più triste della mia vita. Ti amo così tanto che il pensiero che qualcun altro ti tocchi mi fa venire la nausea. Ti amo così tanto e non mi interessa se sei ancora un po’ ubriaco e che hai paura di perdermi. Non mi perderai mai, Zayn,” conclude Liam con un leggero bacio sulle labbra di Zayn. Porta il pollice sulle guance di Zayn e le asciuga e Zayn non si era nemmeno accorto di stare piangendo. “Stai bene, splendore?”

“Ho bisogno di un momento,” mormora Zayn con voce rauca, sentendosi all’improvviso molto più sobrio.

“Prenditi il tuo tempo,” dice Liam mentre lo avvolge con le braccia e appoggia la testa nella curva del suo collo.

Il cuore di Zayn batte così forte e così velocemente che ha paura che possa esplodergli fuori dal petto. Anche se è lui che sta facendo sentire Zayn così fuori di testa, abbraccia Liam più stretto a sé e le sue labbra toccano la sua tempia.

“Da quanto tempo?” chiede alla fine, perché in questo momento è un’informazione vitale.

Più che vederlo, sente Liam scrollare le spalle. “Non saprei dire. È come se fossi sempre stato un po’ innamorato di te. Ma forse, ti ricordi la festa due anni fa quando Louis ha preso il diploma. La città intera era stata invitata e ti avevo perso nella folla ed ero inutilmente preoccupato perché tu sei tu e tu stai sempre attento. Ma l’intensità della mia paura mi ha fatto riflettere. E poi ti ho trovato con Harry e lui era arrabbiatissimo e stava piangendo e tu sei stato così dolce e gentile con lui. E ti ho sentito citare Platone. Che cosa dicevi?”

Zayn ridacchia piano. “Secondo la mitologia greca, gli umani erano stati in origine creati con quattro braccia, quattro gambe e una testa con due facce. Avendo paura della loro potenza, Zeus li separò in due parti separate, condannandole a passare tutta la vita alla ricerca della loro altra metà,” recita Zayn e sente il respiro venirgli meno quando le labbra di Liam sfiorano la pelle del suo collo. “È dal Simposio.”

“Sì. E poi hai detto a Harry che lui e Louis avevano trovato la loro metà molto tempo prima e che non importava se Louis stava partendo per l’università, che sarebbe sempre tornato da Harry.”

“Dio. Sono proprio un fottuto idiota,” ride Zayn.

“No che non lo sei. Ho pensato che fosse semplicemente meraviglioso e hai fatto sorridere Harry in modo così luminoso che ho pensato fra me e me: sì, sono guai,” dice Liam calorosamente mentre sorride contro il collo di Zayn.

“È stato due anni fa. Due anni e io non ho mai- Voglio dire, non ho mai visto niente,” Zayn si rimprovera ad alta voce. Liam gli stringe i fianchi con affetto.

“Ho fatto in modo che fosse così. Anch’io non volevo che niente cambiasse. Solo perché il mio pene era interessato, non voleva dire che le cose dovessero cambiare. Ero piuttosto contento di come andavano le cose fino ad allora,” dice Liam e sembra che si stia divertendo. Nel frattempo, Zayn è vicinissimo a perdere la testa.

“Il tuo pene?”

“Non solo ma, sì, gli ci è voluto un po’ per calmarsi. Non è stato molto felice di tutto il lato platonico della nostra relazione,” scandisce la frase con un colpo d’anca e Zayn boccheggia quando sente la lunghezza e la durezza del pene di Liam contro il suo.

“Gesù, così mi uccidi,” sospira Zayn prima di rituffarsi e catturare le labbra di Liam in un bacio meno delicato. Mordicchia il labbro inferiore di Liam e geme in modo ridicolamente rumoroso quando la lingua di Liam insegue le sue labbra. Zayn le apre per lui e Liam mugola in segno di approvazione. Il bacio si approfondisce e le cose si riscaldano quando Liam rotola sopra Zayn.

Sposta le anche in una posizione più comoda e Zayn potrebbe giurare di vedere la luce in quel momento.

“Cazzo,” sibila mentre il bacino di Liam si muove lentamente sul suo.

“Ti ho già detto quanto adoro quando imprechi?” chiede Liam mentre morde lievemente le labbra di Zayn.

E dopo questo, la mente di Zayn è troppo confusa per il bisogno e il suo cuore troppo pieno perché possa creare pensieri coerenti. Quindi, si lascia affogare nel momento. Bacia Liam finché le sue labbra non sono gonfie e il respiro lento. Le sue mani viaggiano sulla pelle di Liam, tentando disperatamente di aggrapparsi alla sanità mentale, ma sentendosi come se tutto ciò che conta davvero è la sensazione della pelle calda e reattiva di Liam contro la sua. I loro bacini si muovono e sbattono l’uno contro l’altro, creando un ritmo delizioso e sporco che li rende entrambi estasiati ed eccitati.

Liam passa la lingua lungo il collo di Zayn e la mano di Zayn vaga sulla schiena di Liam e poi sotto l’elastico dei suoi boxer. Stringe la presa sulla pelle liscia e soda e lascia uscire un suono di gola dalla felicità.

“Un culo così fantastico,” dice senza pensare e Liam succhia fino a lasciare il segno sulla sua clavicola.

Liam guarda in su e i suoi occhi sono scuri e meravigliosi e le mani di Zayn si posano sulle sue guance e lui desidera che questo momento continui per sempre.

“Dici delle cose davvero romantiche,” ride Liam e Zayn contrae la faccia in segno di approvazione. “Adesso via le mutande.”

“Oh, wow. Chi è quello romantico, ora? E poi, so che non è esattamente il momento giusto, ma mi piacerebbe prendere solo due secondi per apprezzare come si deve il fatto che tu, Liam Payn, abbia appena ordinato a me, Zayn Malik, di togliermi le mutande,” dice Zayn e sorride calorosamente al suo migliore amico.

“Lo so. Incredibile, vero? Adesso toglile.”

Velocemente si liberano di quei vestiti offensivi e si schiacciano di nuovo uno contro l’altro. Zayn boccheggia di nuovo in modo rumoroso quando sente il pene di Liam sfiorare il suo.

“Oh,” soffia fuori Liam, che sembra avere le vertigini.

“Sì,” conferma Zayn. Rimangono così per qualche momento, solo insieme e nudi e felici. Liam appoggia la fronte contro quella di Zayn e Zayn mette una mano dietro al suo collo.

“Ciao,” sorride Liam.

“Ciao. Ho appena realizzato,” dice Zayn sfiorando le labbra di Liam con le sue.

“Cosa?”

“Non ti ho mai risposto.”

“No.”

“Anch’io, comunque. Tanto. Probabilmente molto più di quanto mai amerò qualcun altro.”

Liam gli sorride calorosamente e bacia appena le sue labbra con lentezza. “Posso tenerti, quindi?”

“Sì, per favore” Zayn sorride contro le sue labbra e lo bacia appassionatamente. Dà un colpo con il bacino contro quello di Liam e entrambi sibilano per l’attrito. Liam si sostiene con le braccia di fianco alle spalle di Zayn e spinge lentamente contro di lui. Zayn chiude gli occhi e si concentra sulla sensazione delle labbra di Liam di nuovo sul suo collo e del bruciore del suo pene contro il suo. Geme piano quando riescono a trovare un ritmo giusto per entrambi. È una lenta e deliziosa fiamma il modo in cui Liam lo copre ed è comunque così dolce e premuroso. Zayn allaccia le gambe attorno alla vita di Liam e non esita a spingere di riflesso o a mordere e leccare ogni parte di Liam che riesca a raggiungere quando ne sente il bisogno, cioè parecchie volte. La pelle di Liam avrà un sacco di segni; sarà difficile per lui coprirli tutti. _Bene_ , pensa Zayn. Gli piace quell’idea, tanto. Liam singhiozza il suo nome parecchie volte e ogni volta il cuore di Zayn sente una scossa violenta nel petto. Del calore si è accumulato alla base del suo stomaco e tutto quello che ci vuole è Liam che sussurra _ti amo_ leccandogli la bocca perché Zayn perda la capacità di controllarsi. Viene in lunghe scie sulla sua pancia. Liam lo segue poco dopo, un lieve “Zayn” che gli sfugge dalle labbra.

Crolla su Zayn che si rannicchia vicino a lui con le braccia e le gambe piegate. Ci vuole un po’ perché entrambi ricomincino a respirare normalmente e Zayn si sente più euforico che mai.

“Ti trasferisci a Londra?” chiede più tardi, quando si sono puliti e sono al sicuro sotto le coperte e l’uno tra le braccia dell’altro.

Liam sorride. “Dopo l’autunno.”

“E come farai con la tua famiglia e i tuoi studi?”

“Ho già pensato a tutto. Ho parlato con i miei genitori. Non sono decisamente entusiasti, ma vogliono che io sia felice. E ho fatto parecchi colloqui per trasferirmi. È tutto a posto.”

“Davvero ti trasferisci a Londra?”

“Davvero.”

Si sorridono.

“Louis sarà intollerabile.”

“Perché dobbiamo sempre preoccuparci di Louis?” chiede Liam. “È adulto. Sono sicuro che se la caverà senza di me.”

“Gli do una settimana prima che faccia i bagagli e ci raggiunga,” ridacchia Zayn.

“Ci?” chiede Liam con un sorriso.

Zayn annuisce. “Ovvio. Adesso che ti ho, preferirei non perderti di vista.”

Liam lo bacia a lungo per questo. “Anch’io,” sussurra contro le labbra di Zayn.

Zayn si sistema vicino a Liam e si addormenta con il suo sorriso contro la pelle e se questo non il miglior modo di addormentarsi allora Zayn non sa quale sia il punto di niente.

Quando lasciano il cottage la sera successiva, Harry se ne va con ancora tutti i capelli, ma solo perché non si è mostrato troppo soddisfatto di sé quando quella mattina ha visto Liam e Zayn uscire dalla doccia insieme.

 

 

 

 

 

 

1 Gli “s’mores” sono quei cosi fatti con i marshmellows cotti sul fuoco e poi messi tra due biscotti con della cioccolata.

2 _Wh_ _en I am with you, there is nowhere else I’d rather be. And I am a person who always wants to be somewhere else._


End file.
